


Beneathe The Milky Twilight

by erisgregory



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 13:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18874444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erisgregory/pseuds/erisgregory
Summary: from a tumblr prompt: Mylex - their first kiss or first time together.





	Beneathe The Milky Twilight

Michael knows exactly when it started because he remembers so clearly the first time Alex brought it up. They’d maybe had a little too much tequila between the three of them and Kyle was passed out on the couch. It was long past time for bed, but Alex was running his finger up and down Michael’s thigh and then he leaned over and whispered, “What do you think Kyle’s like in bed?”

He was just wasted enough to really consider the question. Immediately there were images of Kyle without his shirt, Kyle on his knees, Kyle laying back on the bed. It was a flood of images in fact, and it came with a rush of desire. It was almost embarrassing how fast Alex had gotten under his skin with his simple question.

Alex is grinning at him, and Michael knows he is wearing every little thought across his face, in fact his cheeks even feel warm.

“Shut up.” Michael grumps. But he isn’t mad, he’s caught. So he decides to turn the table on Alex. “What do _you_ think he’d be like in bed?” Michael asks, with a twisted grin.

“Oh I think he’d be very giving. Eager to please. Knows anatomy. These make him a gentle but experienced lover.” Alex whispers in his ear, breath tickling Michael and raising the hair on the back of his neck.

Nothing came of it that night, but it’s like a seed has been planted. Michael can’t forget it even if he wanted to. And he doesn’t..

The next time they’re all together at the cabin it’s whiskey. Not nearly as much as the tequila they’d had last time, but enough to loosen inhibitions. Alex is the instigator once again, but this time his tactic involves tell Kyle about Michael. About how he likes dirty talk, about how sweet he can be, what a great kisser he is. How well he takes direction.

At first Kyle laughs it off, but the longer Alex goes on the more it appears that Kyle is taking it all in. Thinking about it. By the time Alex tells him how much Michael loves giving head, Kyle blushes, and can’t quite look Michael in the eyes. 

Michael isn’t one to worry too much about orientation, everything’s a sliding scale for him, but he’s surprised to find Kyle might be similar. He really thought that Kyle was the straight kind of guy that was just what he seemed. Straight. Now, it seems he was wrong. And what’s more, Kyle might just be adventurous enough to give things a try. If Kyle could be open to it, maybe Michael could be too.

Alex certainly is. Alex is more than a handful as it is. So maybe having another set of hands around to help would be beneficial. Michael can certainly picture it.

Alex is sitting up close to Kyle whispering something in his ear and Michael has to shift in his seat from the image the two of them made, both pink cheeked and giggling on the sofa. God only knows what Alex is saying, but whatever it is, it’s working for Kyle and it is definitely working for Michael.

“What are you two whispering about over there?” He asks.

“I was just telling Kyle that you would probably love to watch us together. To watch us kissing. You’d like that wouldn’t you?” Alex asked, and yeah that does it for him. He’s fully hard in his pants just thinking about it.

“Yes.” He swallows. Kyle looks a little wide eyed, but he goes into the kiss easily enough, letting Alex take the lead, melting against him, hands going to the back of Alex’s neck. They kiss for a moment and then Alex motions him over.

“Come here.” Alex gets demanding when he drinks and Michael likes it. He goes willingly.

He kneels before them and Alex kisses him softly, then guides him to kiss Kyle. Kyle’s style of kissing is unexpected. He goes into it wholeheartedly, opening up under Michael’s tongue with ease, relaxing his body against Michael’s. His hands are gentle as they slide along Michael’s jaw. All over he’s soft and open, and so willing. It’s so hot, but it gets even hotter when Alex joins them, first nuzzling against Michael’s neck, kissing him there, sucking the spot that always drives Michael wild.

Then he moves to kiss them both and that takes a little maneuvering but before long he’s moaning against their lips, tongue twining with theirs and Michael thinks he’s never experienced anything so raw and sexy. Alex is totally in control and that’s the way Michael likes it. 

They spend that night making out like teenagers and Michael manages to not come in his pants. Since then they’ve grown into an inseparable thrupple. Michael couldn’t have imagined it without Alex starting it, but he’s so glad Alex has such a wonderful imagination. Michael doesn’t know where he’d be without it.

Certainly not here in bed with the two sexiest guys he’s ever known. In between them to be precise. And though they’re both asleep and Michael should definitely join them, he wants to stay awake just a little longer and think about that first night and that first kiss. The kiss that changed his life for the better.


End file.
